Harry's Advice
by InsaneProcrastinator007
Summary: Hufflepuff's Malfoy : Harry sighed. It wasn't fair on the young Malfoy. "Prejudice." Harry muttered loud enough for Scorpius to hear. "They heard the stories from their parents about the war, or read about it in books. And in both cases they didn't paint a pretty picture of the Malfoy family."


**Hufflepuff's Malfoy**

_"You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,_

_And unafraid of toil"_

_- The Sorting Hat._

"Scorpius! Wait!" He heard a fellow Hufflepuff yell out.

Scorpius Malfoy walked out of Great Hall. Tears were blurring his vision.

Hogwarts was supposed to be a magical place.

That fantasy he had built up was a lie.

Hogwarts was a place of prejudice and hate.

He could still hear the taunting and loud whispering when he walked in the Great Hall this morning.

_'Look a Malfoy in Hufflepuff!'_

_'Evil just like the rest of the Malfoy's family'_

_'I wonder what terrible things he will accomplish during Hogwarts' _

_'Just like his father' _

He sat in the secluded corner of the courtyard. He felt a shadow cover him. Scorpius looked up. A lanky man stood in front of him. He had shaggy black hair and rounded glasses.

Harry Potter was standing in front of him.

The man that had saved the wizarding world.

He crouched in front of Scorpius. "Are you okay?"

Scorpius froze. He quickly rubbed the tears out of his eyes. "Why are you asking? Aren't you supposed to hate me? Treat me like the devil spawn?"

"Why would I do that?" Harry looked at him kindly.

"Cause I'm a Malfoy..." Scorpius stared at the floor dejectedly. "That's what everyone else seems to do..."

Harry sighed. It wasn't fair on the young Malfoy. "Prejudice." Harry muttered loud enough for Scorpius to hear. "They heard the stories from their parents about the war, or read about it in books. And in both cases they didn't paint a pretty picture of the Malfoy family."

"They judged me before they even got to know me. I know my parents were on the wrong side of the war, but why am I the one getting punished?" Scorpius continued, his vision getting blurry from the tears again.

Harry sat beside Scorpius. "Let me tell you a story."

"My father for most of his time at Hogwarts was a terrible person, he picked on this one kid named Severus Snape. My dad was a right nightmare to him, playing pranks, bullying him just because he was a Slytherin. Both my parents died when I was one year old. Then when I was eleven I found out I was a wizard. I was whisked away to Hogwarts. My every first Potions lesson with Professor Severus Snape. For five years I had him for Potions. It was like he was getting revenge on me for everything my father ever did to him. I later found out how much he did for me and what a brilliant man he was. But for most of my life Scorpius, teachers, family and people that knew my parents had dumped their expectations of both my parents, who I didn't even remember, on me. Whether it was good or bad."

"People are stupid," Scorpius commented.

"I know," Harry chuckled. "You're a smart kid, don't fall pry to those small minded people whose outlook on life is outdated."

"I don't even know why the Sorting Hat put me in Hufflepuff."

"Despite several rumours, the Hufflepuff house don't accept just anyone. The most humble lot they are. They have a strong sense of right and wrong. They're a loyal and hard-working bunch of students. The Sorting Hat must of seen that in you as well."

Scorpius could feel his cheeks turn red.

Harry smiled. "Anyways I should be off, I have a meeting with the Headmistress soon."

They both got off the bench. Harry started to walk away. "Er...Mr. Potter?"

Harry turned back, "Yes Scor-"

Scorpius gave Harry a quick hug. "Thank you," Scorpius murmured appreciatively.

"No problem." Harry smiled and ruffled his hair.

Scorpius walked back and stood in front of the doors leading to the Great Hall. Scorpius cautiously walked back in the Great Hall feeling more calm. Many of the Hufflepuff's smiled when he walked back in.

Scorpius sat at the middle of the Hufflepuff table, keeping his distance from the big group of Gryffindor students at the end of the table. One of them spotted him sitting down and smirked evilly. He nudged the boy next to him.

"Hey! Look! Malfoy's back!" The Gryffindor boy starting saying. "I wonder what evil th-"

_THUD!_

The boy suddenly fell off that table and landed flat on the floor.

"MISTER POTTER THAT IS THE SECOND TIME YOU HAVE THROWN AN APPLE AT THAT GRYFFINDOR TODAY! DETENTION!" A teacher yelled out.

Albus Potter sat in front of Scorpius and winked, "Worth it."

**REVIEW!**

**Hope you enjoyed that!**

**Next one-shot will be on Harry and Albus talking about him being in Slytherin :D**

**Also if you want more one-shots, check out 'Contrasting Perspectives' - a Scorpius/Lily oneshot. 'Opposites Attract' - a Lily/James one-shot. Or 'Trouble Is My Middle Name' - where Harry is in a bit of a situation :D**

**Cheers!**


End file.
